Peanut Butter Panic
by Miller2828
Summary: This is set when Christina and Jackson were competing for a surgery with Dr. Altman. I thought this would happen. Not picking on people with allergies trust me. My first Greys anatomy fanfic so please dont be too harsh:


**This is my first Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction . So please don't be too harsh:) Takes place in what I thought was going to happen when Christina and Jackson compete for a surgery. In this Christina is not married to Owen.**

_I knew he had a dark side; I have to get back at him!_

Thought Christina to herself after Dr. Avery had spoken to Dr. Altman about how Christina hadn't gotten much surgery time after the shooting.

She was plotting, thinking, getting ready for revenge.

She walked into the lounge to find Jackson, Lexie, Meredith, and Derek.

Meredith had just pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Lexie looked at Jackson and he left.

"What was that all about" Meredith and Christina said at the same time while looking at Lexie.

"ummm… Dr. Avery doesn't like peanut butter. It makes him sick just looking at it" Lexie said.

_That's it!_ Christina thought.

She ran all over the hospital 30 minutes later. Finally she found him.

"JACKSON! Hey I am sorry about how I acted. You deserve this surgery. I don't think I am or ready yet." Christina said happily.

"Ummm…thanks and sorry about the comment, I was out of line" Jackson said softly.

_Yes! He is so gullible this is going to work!_ Christina thought

"Oh Jackson wait. It is a long surgery. So I looked up a recipe to help you concentrate. It is here in the bottle if you'd like it." She laid it on the table and left.

Jackson scrubbed into the surgery and smiled at Christina and she smiled back. Then all of a sudden he started to feel sick. This was a great surgery opportunity and he had to take it. So he forgot about the sickness and headed in.

"Ok first cut has been made. Congratulations to Dr. Avery on being my assistant in this procedure." Said Dr. Altman.

Jackson didn't feel right. He started sweating, couldn't breathe, and dizzy. He stepped back and barely heard Dr Altman.

"Dr. Avery are you alright" she asked just as he looked her in the eye and fell to the floor seizing.

"DR. AVERY! CAN YOU HEAR ME! JACKSON" She yelled.

Christina just sat there, shocked at what just happened as they now carried his limp body out of the or.

3 hours later they ended the surgery. Christina needed to find Jackson and see how he was. Then she saw Lexie in a waiting room chair crying. Actually the whole staff was waiting. What were they waiting for she thought?

Christina walked up to everyone. She went to ask why they were there when Meredith came out of the room and everyone stood.

"Dr. Avery has had a severe allergic reaction to peanut butter. Now some of you may not know but he is deadly allergic to peanut butter. When he fell he hit his head on the corner of the tray and the floor. He has brain swelling and is in a medically induced coma till it goes down." There was a weep. "He has been intibated with a tube to control his breathing. HE is now scheduled in our rounds" Meredith said.

"May we see him" asked Lexie.

"Sure it wouldn't hurt" she said back to her sister.

She walked in with everyone else. He looked so pale and helpless on the bed. With a tube down his throat helping him breathe made him look so different. She sat there for a minute. A minute turned into an hour. And hour turned into 5. 5 hours turned into 2 days. Then finally 2 days turned into 5 days. She just sat there and stared. People came and looked. Held his hand. Brought flowers. Not her though. She just sat there. When everyone left she walked up to him.

"Jackson, if you can hear me, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to peanut butter. I thought it just made you sick and-"

she was interrupted by his eyes opening.

He was scared by the look in his eyes. He stated to squirm she pressed the red button. Doctor Grey came in and pulled the tube out. He started to cry.

Lexie came in 30 minutes later. He was asleep.

"Did you know when he was a child, His dad tortured him." She looked at her.

"His dad kicked him, punched him, killed his mother, and shoved a tube down his throat. That is why he probably freaked out when he woke up and the tube was in his throat."

She looked at him, then her and with a tear in her eye. She walked out.

Christina looked at him. She doesn't see him like Dr. Avery anymore. But as Jackson. she respects him a lot more. And that is why Christina Yang is no longer Yang. She is Dr. Christina Avery. her husband to whom she loves with all her might. And to their Child Lexie Avery. Named after Lexie Grey who without her. Christina would have never seen the true Jackson.

**Thank you for listening. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
